Decode
by augustblueee
Summary: Roy learns that Riza can make anything from a buttoned shirt to code completely irresistible. (royai smut, 18 and over, all that junk.)


As soon as she shuts the door behind her, the need to touch his subordinate engulfs Roy Mustang completely and it burns, bright and hot and hungry, down in his gut and unmoving. Luckily, at least, he is used to taming flames. It's still beyond difficult to ignore.

Roy watches her hand linger over the doorknob. It draws back to her side hesitantly and she turns to look at him, something flickering over her eyes for a split second before she averts her gaze. It looks like need but it is so fast even he isn't sure.

They haven't had each other in a long time. He wonders if she burns like he does now.

There's tea cups on each end of the table, still steaming, no doubt made fresh for his arrival. He eases his coat off of his shoulders; she takes her hair down and slips her jacket off, then shuffles away to her bedroom to change. Roy takes his place at the table, sipping quietly at his tea. Hayate yawns awake and crosses the room to rub his head on the man's leg, happy to receive affection when Roy bends over to pat the dog's head.

Hayate leaves for a moment and trots back across the room. Roy's stare follows and lands on Riza, wearing loose pants and a button-up shirt. She beams at him and takes her place across from him.

Her sleeves whisper along the table, wrists exposed in the light. Strands of hair tucked behind her ear fall behind her shoulder, exposing her neck. She twists just so when she turns away and finally his eyes follow downward for but a moment. They linger over her clavicle where just two buttons are undone, a hint of where he wants to touch left open for him. Even when she's not trying her movements have a kind of seductive grace to them.

When she reaches for her cup she tilts it precisely so and taps it on the table twice. "I've received news, Colonel."

His finger taps doubly in response, fine-tuned to their shared code. "Is that so? I hope it's good news." Her eyes travel down his face to his mouth, then to his shoulders, and back up. When her tongue swipes over her lip too slowly to not be deliberate Roy decides he will entertain her game.

She smiles warmly. "I've heard that my good friend Irving out East has decided to move to Central, sir. He has connections with another friend of mine, Williams, who just might have a hefty supply of ammunition somewhere."

"That so?" _I, W_. She shifts and crosses her legs. One finger traces a mindless circle on the table.

Riza nods, purses her lips before speaking again. "I also heard that Alphonse wants to recruit some people from Xing to our side, though my fellow military academy graduates Nicholson and Thomas want to keep them out of it. My childhood friend Yin is Nicholson's wife, a half-Xingese woman, and they were thinking of hiding them there until the time comes, seeing as they are illegal aliens."

 _A, then N and T, and Y._

His eyes grow hungry. Riza watches him carefully, lips parted and looking at him with eyes half-lidded. Drawing in a breath and keeping his patience is easier said than done.

"I'd understand that. I'm sure they'd feel more comfortable staying with someone of their shared background."

"They have two children they don't want to possibly get involved though. A six year old named Owen and a four year old named Ushi. It could make things too dangerous for them."

 _O and U._

He notes the letters one by one in his head, leaning on his hand and staring down into his cup of tea.

 _I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U._

Slowly, very slowly, he brings his gaze to meet hers. He finds her eyes and studies her, takes her words into account and looks at the way she's yearning in front of him, eyes searching him and lighting the fire inside him brighter and brighter.

She picks up her cup, smoothly, sips it silently, all while holding his gaze. They both know it is dangerous but she's already thrown all caution to the wind with that statement. Her cards are all laid out before her. Roy knows she will understand if he walks through that door and doesn't look back and pretends it never happened, simply carries on as they both usually do, despite having crept into this territory before. She'd follow regardless.

He stands. Her fingers gingerly pick up both their empty cups, tea leaves leaving grey-green marks in their bottoms.

Not a word more from her.

She leaves them in the sink then comes back and peers up at him one more time, then rests her hands on the table and looks away. He crosses the gap to her.

And then the fire consumes them both. He cannot resist the urge to touch her and she wants so badly to be touched.

Roy's hands push her against the table lightly and find her neck, cupping it gently. Her hair slips between his fingers while doing so. Her head tilts back and her legs open just a fraction—enough for him, though, to wedge his knee there and push her further back. He grips her wrists and pins them there on the table, presses an open-mouthed kiss to her jaw, then right below her lips. He ghosts over her for a second, pulling away to look at her for affirmation. She practically squirms underneath him.

" _Colonel_." Some part of him wants to hear her say not only his name, but _please_ , too.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

She shifts and huffs loudly. "Irving, Mason, Patrick, Alicia, Thomas," she grits her teeth now in between words and hushes her voice a little more, "Isaac, _Erwin, Nichol_ —"

"No. Say it."

Riza blinks and sighs, obviously cross. "Impatient. I'm _impatient_."

"Shall I indulge you then," he finally brushes his lips against hers, lets his hands wander down to her shirt and make quick of the buttons leading down her abdomen, "Or should I stop here and let you be _impatient_ somewhere else?"

Something lustful plays on his face, eyes hooded with the desire to tempt and his smirk stretching wide and proud.

Riza doesn't need tempting. She only _needs_. A breath of a whisper comes from her after a short pause. "Please."

That is all he needs to dive back down to her, kissing her neck sweetly, fumbling through the last buttons on her shirt. He skims over her bare abdomen, fondles her breasts and sucks one of them, lightly tugs one of her nipples into his mouth and licks it.

Her reactions are so much more than wonderful. Riza gasps and twists and turns, pushes up against his hand when he means to push her down against the table. Wiggling out of the loose pants at her hips she grabs his hand tight and leads it further between her legs. Instead he bends down to his knees and glides his hands over her thighs, gripping tight and pressing them to his head. Hands practically rip her underwear down, letting them rest at her ankles.

She sits up on her elbows, panting and desperate, looking down at him.

His tongue licks her already dripping center. A silent gasp comes from her throat, mouth hanging open and sucking in a breath shakily, as if this has been long-awaited for and needed only from him.

Two fingers slide inside her. Too long it's been. Too long, too long.

Tonguing her clit lightly and pumping his fingers has her writhing under him, moaning now, hands pulling his hair. Wetness coats his fingers—he adds a third and listens for the gasp that comes afterward. Her nails dig into his shoulders now and are rough and demanding and he is too happy to take orders from his subordinate.

That gives him an idea. His mouth pulls away while his fingers remain at work. Her taste ligers on his tongue.

" _Riza_." Her eyes, previously shut, snap open and look down at him cautiously. He stands over her again and kisses her, fingers pushing harder and faster. She bites down a loud whimper. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, _please_ ," she wriggles and yanks him down to kiss him roughly, hissing against him when he stills his fingers.

"Please what?"

"Please, Roy," and before she can get the idea to finish herself off with her own hand he's back down between her legs, licking her folds and swirling his tongue over her clit. Heels dig into his back; fingers curl into his hair and thighs squeeze tight around him. Riza begs and moans and whines and then her hips arch upwards, his free hand pressing her back down against the table _hard_ , eager to finish what he'd started.

She grinds her hips once, twice, and then comes, crying out his name softly, biting down on her lip as if it is a bad word.

It occurs to her that in this case it doesn't matter that it feels like a bad word. She has nothing to lose by saying it and everything to lose by what they're doing. Quickly she shakes the thought away when he's lifting his shirt up and off of his head, undoing his belt, clothes falling to his feet and eventually leaving him bare.

Flicking her underwear at him is all too promiscuous a gesture, if not also playful and most definitely enjoyed by the man in front of her.

Before Riza can make any serious protest arms scoop her up and carry her, tenderly, to her bedroom.

He stops in his tracks to kiss her, slower now, tongue prodding her lips and teeth nipping her lower lip. In order to do this better he sets her down, pinning her to the door and letting her hands wander on his skin, over his arms, his shoulders, chest, hips, to his manhood, where she strokes his erection lightly. It is enough, though, to make him kiss her harder, to make him—

"Impatient?"

"For you? Always," he murmurs along her jaw, then twists the door open and lets her lead him to the bed. Timidly, she pulls back the sheets, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Tracing her back delicately, he kisses her nape. It is endearing more than anything.

He lies back and lets her straddle him, pecking her cheek, her forehead, then her lips. They smile at each other.

"I want you," she states, the words hanging there in the space between them.

"I want _you_ ," he says back, hands cupping her rear, eyes searching hers when she locks her gaze with his and rises up over him. Roy's hand reaches down to position his length underneath her, lips lazily finding his when he reaches forward to touch her face. Riza hums, low, and sinks over him, exhaling when he's buried to the hilt inside her.

Rocking her hips, painfully prolonged and smooth, he watches her every move, inhaling sharply when she rises and falls in rhythm. She's lovely in every way.

"Beautiful, _you're beautiful_ ," he groans, bringing her down to kiss him. Open-mouthed and lazy and lust-driven, she presses kisses against his mouth, pulling away each time to look at him fondly.

He rolls his hips against her, thrusting up to meet her. Hands clasp his and she holds him down, lips descending to his neck to bite and lick teasingly while riding him. Thighs tense and clamp down and she tightens around him, drawing a needy growl from the back of his throat. Her jaw slackens and she moans, quietly at first, then shamelessly loud. Moans turn into whimpers and whimpers turn into cries, eyes squeezed shut tight and her body rising and falling faster, harder.

"Riza," comes his desperate, wanting sigh, on edge and in pleasure all at once.

Steady, he sits up and holds her tight, muffling his gasps into the crook of her shoulder. He stiffens and they press into each other, and not long after he comes, Riza shortly follows. They sit there for a moment, clinging to each other, clinging to this peace and pleasure hanging over them.

Roy wipes the sweat from his neck and rubs his thumb over Riza's rosy cheeks to dry the droplet of sweat there.

She is first to move away, lifting herself off of him and reaching over to the drawer at her bedside to wipe down the sticky substance left on her thighs with a random shirt. He tosses it away on the floor for her and pulls her back to the bed, running his fingers through the loose knots in her hair.

Riza grins. She lies across from him on her side, the sheets tossed away so that they might lie in the afterglow of their lovemaking and drive away sleep for a while.

"Satisfied?"

Riza hums in response, looking right at him, never pulling away or lowering her gaze. He presses a kiss to her forehead sweetly. They lie there for a while, pleasant and intimate. It is loving and affectionate and borders on something already more dangerous than what they're doing now, but neither of them seem to mind—or at least, don't want to right now.

Right now they are simply here and now, simply Roy and Riza, and it feels good.


End file.
